


Hot and Heavy

by SimplyUndead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BoyxBoy, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wet Dream, blowjob, dean and cas - Freeform, dean blows cas, destiel smut, that's all i can really think of so just enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are in the Impala and Castiel is tired and falls asleep. One wet dream and a blowjob later, Dean finds the answer to a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for the smutty smut smut.
> 
> sexy times ahead.

Dean and Castiel were on their way back to the bunker, the former angel uselessly fighting fatigue. He had been in the hospital with a small concussion. He explained to Dean that because he was human, he had stumbled and then proceeded to hit his head very hard on the floor, and some nice woman forced him get checked out by a professional. He assured the hunter that if he were an angel, this surely wouldn't have happened and he was very sorry.

Dean didn't mind driving the distance to retrieve his fallen angel, if anything, he found the whole situation quite comical. Minus the bill, of course. They - the brothers - would have to come up with the money, but Dean decided to keep that from Cas. The man was already tore up about not being an angel, and besides, his emotions weren't exactly in his control yet. Dean couldn't have his little angel any more devastated.

"Cas, just go to sleep, yeah? We've still got another half hour or something. Get in a little power nap, you're driving me crazy." Dean chuckled, grabbing his old leather jacket and pulling it over the man beside him as he reached a stoplight. Castiel had been in a loop of having his head loll over and then shoot back for the last ten minutes, and frankly, they were both getting tired of it. 

Castiel warmly welcomed the jacket and sleep with a soft him and a small smile, curling into a ball and resting his head on his arms, his side supported by the car door.

With no noise to distract, excepting the rock music softly escaping the radio, Dean began to ponder anything and everything. Alone in the quiet, Dean naturally thought of his family. He thought if John and Mary, Bobby, Ellen and Jo, and Sam. He recounted memories with his brother, such as carving their initials in the back of the Impala and lighting fireworks off in an empty field one fourth of  July. Dean recalled throwing a baseball with Bobby and having lunch with his mother and how she would cut the crusts from his peanut butter and jelly. But, as the thoughts began to go deeper and get harder to ponder, Dean turned up the radio a notch (not too loudly, as to keep his angel sleeping) and let his mind switch to much lighter, easier thoughts.

His brain swriled with memories and images of Castiel like the stars on Van Gough's painting, Starry Night. Behind his eyelids played a film of vivid, beautiful thoughts and desires. Dean allowed himself the pleasure, if only once, to wonder how Castiel's lips would feel against his own, rough or smooth? Or both at ones? Would his tongue feel like silk as Dean lapped at it gently? Would they ever have the chance to lay under the stars, fingers intertwined, no words, only actions? Would Castiel feel hot and heavy in Dean's mouth? He hoped so.

Would-

"Dean..." Whispered the man to the right of him, shaking him away from his thoughts. He looked over, sure that Cas was awake, but found him slightly splayed out against the seat, mouth barely parted, Dean's jacket shoved to the side and tucked up under him.

Dean shook his head, driving on through the fog in the night sky. He's surely imagining things, hearing them because he was so lost in thought.

"D-Dean..." He heard it again, only this time it came as a strangled moan instead of a whisper. He looked to Cas, insisting that he wasn't going crazy and that it had to be the former angel. Perhaps he was having a nightmare. But as he surveyed the man's appearance, Dean could tell it was anything far from a bad dream.

Castiel was lied back now, his front facing Dean to where his feet were extended out and almost touching the hunter's knees. His head was thrown back, only supported by the window now, with his mouth open wide and his chest rising and falling quickly. There was a layer of sweat spread across his forehead and, Dean won't admit to looking, but there was an obvious tent in his pants. 

Castiel was having a wet dream.

"Dean." He choked out a quiet gasp.

And it was about Dean.

The hunter, being a great friend, and an even greater fuck (in his opinion, anyway), decided to help his angel out with his little problem. Partly because he was now growing horny, but mostly because Dean wanted to test out that hot-and-heavy theory.

Dean smirked as the ex-angel continued to moan and mew, making the last minute decision to pull the car over and shut it off. He stretched his arm outward to Cas and placed it on his thigh, moving upward when the man stayed unconscious.

He scooted closer to Castiel, wanting to have the advantage of proximity. Dean cupped his hand over the bulge in the former angel's pants, beginning to palm his erection. He grinned as Castiel's hips jerked toward the friction, knowing the man had never done anything like this before. 

The hunter felt this sense of love wash over him, as he thought about being his angel's first. 

He kept rubbing Cas, letting the moans that were produced fill his ears like a symphony orchestra. It literally sounded like an angel singing.   
Castiel was panting in his sleep, getting closer as his dream continued, and Dean was loving every second of it. Knowing that he was causing this man so much pleasure was a very erotic experience that had him hard in his pants.

Dean removed his hand, but only to unbutton the dark-haired man's pants and pull them down to his thighs. He grinned mischievously before lowering his and taking Castiel's member in his mouth.

Castiel stirred before opening his eyes and looking down, feeling something wet and warm around his - well, his dick, as Dean says. His eyes widened as he found the cause of the wet warmth: the hunter himself. For some odd reason, Dean had his mouth placed around the ex-angel's lower region. It felt unbelievably good, though, so Cas decided to say anything. As if he could even get out the words through all the moans he was making.

Dean loved the noises, loved how reactive Cas was. It was fueling him to bob his head farther and hollow his cheeks even more. Castiel was enjoying it, too, by the groans that escaped his lips. One particularly loud mewl was emitted when the hunter came upward and licked over the tip, dipping his tongue into slit, and then sucking hard.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, unconsciously moving his hands to lace his fingers in  the hunter's gorgeous brown hair, causing Dean to look up at Cas. Seeing Dean's gorgeous green eyes staring into his own with such innocence as he committed such an obscene act was very erotic and caused him great pleasure. He threw his head back at feeling, causing Dean to moan around his dick, which sent vibrations through his whole body. 

"Unh. P-please." He moaned, pulling harder at the hunter's hair. Dean sank all the way down and moaned again, knowing that Cas was nearing the edge by the twitching member in his mouth.

Dean, now with his nose pressed against the other man's skin, flattened his tongue and swallowed around his dick, moaning as he did so. He knew good and well what his doing, sending vibrations and flexing his thought around the hard on.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled as he let loose, gripping at the hunter's hair for dear life. Ribbons of white, hot come exploded from Castiel and into Dean's mouth. He swallowed the salty liquid and pulled off of Castiel's cock with an obscene pop. He showed a toothy grin at the sight of the sweaty, disheveled man.

And one thing was for certain, Castiel was hot and heavy in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. c: I had a really fun time writing this, probably more fun than I should've. Please leave reviews in the comments! :*


End file.
